The Wedding of Tohru and Kyo
by kyofan4u2c
Summary: kyoru This is a sequel to my last fic. Kyo and Tohru's Special Christmas


**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed my last story and I hope you like the sequel just as much, if not more.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FruitsBasket, wish I did though, I'd be rich! lol**

The holidays were over and now everyone was excited about Tohru and Kyo's wedding. "I can't believe my little Tohru is about to be married" said Uo. "Your mother would be so happy." "I know, I wish she could be here " replied Tohru, "but she will be with us in our hearts." "Good morning my future wife" they heard someone say and he walked up and gave Tohru a gentle kiss on the lips.  
"Well, good morning orange top, no kiss for me, Uo teased." "In our dreams yankee."  
"Come on you two, be nice," Tohru said as she went to answer the door. "Good morning!" It was Hana. "Come in and join us, we were just about to start making a list of people to invite to the wedding," said Uo. Kyo whispered to Tohru, "I hate to interrupt you, but I need to talk with you in private for a moment," "Excuse me, I'll be right back," she told Uo and Hana. "You really don't need me here for this, there's somewhere I need to go, but I won't be long." Kyo said. "Is something wrong, do you want me to go with you," she replied. "No, nothing is wrong, you go make that list, the sooner we get everything done, the sooner we can be married." They kiss, Tohru joins her friends inside and Kyo takes off.

"Hello mother, I know it's been a long time since I've been here and I'm sorry." It's was Kyo at his mother's grave. "I have so much to say to you. I loved you mother and I'm sorry I caused you so much pain with the curse put on me, but mother, the curse had been broken, I'm finally free and I've fallen in love with a wonderful girl, her name is Tohru and we're engaged to be married. My only regret is that you aren't here to meet her and share this special moment with us." He then placed flowers on her grave and left to return home to Tohru.

Back at Shigure's, Tohru, Uo and Hana were busy making the list. "Well, my goodness, what a pleasure it is to wake up to the sight of three beautiful ladies." It was Shigure. Yuki walked in at that moment and replied, "Will you ever grow up?" " SHI-GU-RE" yelled Kyo as he had returned home just in time to hear what Shigure had said. "Come on boys, let's be nice," Uo said, " we have alot of planning to do if we're going to have this wedding a month from now." "Yes we have," replied Hana,  
"Tohru and Kyo need to decide who they want to be in the wedding party." Tohru and Kyo were sitting together holding hands and watching their friends talk about the wedding. "Oh Kyo, just think in one month, we'll be husband and wife, I'm so excited, I can hardly wait." "Well, we could always just slip around and eloped," Kyo said joking. "I'm excited too, I can't wait for you to be my wife." They were kissing when they heard a voice from across the room hollow, "Hey, you two, that can wait till the honeymoon." Of course it was Shigure trying to be cute as usual. They finally got the wedding list written, it included all the Sohmas, Tohru's grandfather, her other relatives and a few friends from school. "Well, that's done, that's one thing out the way," replied Uo. Kyo wasn't really thrilled about Tohru's relatives coming, except for her grandfather for the way they had treated her when she had went back to live with them for a short time, but he didn't say anything because he loves Tohru more than anything or anyone in his life and if she could forgive them then he could too.

Kyo had asked Kazuma to be his best man and of course he had said yes, after all he thought of and loved Kyo as his son. Tohru has decided to have Uo as her maid of honor since she had known her mother so well and Hana and Kisa were going to be the bride's maids. Shigure and Yuki had agreed to be the ushers. Shigure was very excited about it, he had made the comment that it would be great, leading all those ladies to their seats. "We've accomplished alot today," replied Hana, "now all we have left is getting out invitations, picking out the cake, decorations, food for the reception and the most important thing of all, helping Tohru choose the perfect wedding dress and dresses for us." "Wait, wait, wait, slow down Hana, you have my head spinning," Tohru replied. "Kyo, how will we ever get all this done in a month?" Kyo takes Tohru in his arms and assured everything will be done on time. "Tohru, Kyo is right, you have nothing to worry about as long as you have us to help," the others replied.

The next few weeks went by fast, They had sent out all the invitations, had the reception plans and food arranged, Tohru and Kyo had chose a beautiful wedding cake. They had decided to have an outdoor wedding and all the decorations are to be blue and orange. Tohru had talked it over with Kyo and with not too much enthusiasm, Kyo told Tohru it was up to her if she wanted Ayame to make her wedding dress and all the others too. Ayame was so excited when Tohru, Kisa, Uo and Hana walked into his shop and Tohru asked if he could do it on such short notice and apologized for waiting so close to the wedding day. "Oh, my sweet Tohru, I am so honored that you have chosen me," Ayame replied, "I was afraid Kyo wouldn't want me to do it. Of course I can have it done, I'll get Mine to get your measurements, I'm sure Kyo wouldn't like me doing that," he said laughing. Tohru picked out white, satin material for her dress and Hana liking black so much asked Tohru if their's could be black. Of Tohru said it would be fine with her if the others agreed. "I like black too," said Kisa. Uo wasn't too thrilled with it but she agreed after all this was going to be Tohru's day.

When Tohru arrived back home, she overheard Shigure on the phone, laughing and saying something about Kyo and then hanging up the phone. "Oh Tohru, I didn't see you there, I was just joking with Ayame and Haru about how we never thought he'd get married." "I understand, I wasn't ease dropping." I promise, she said. "I know you weren't" Shigure assured her. Tohru went to start preparing dinner and Shigure slipped and called Ayame and Haru and told them that Tohru had almost caught them planning Kyo's bachelor party. "I can't wait to see his face." replied Haru. "Now back to planning, we need to find a hot lady to pop out of the cake," said Shigure. Of course Ayame agreed but Haru reminded them of who they were having the party for and how he would blow his top. So they decided to go with a more mature party and just take him out with all the Sohma men.

Kyo had gotten home and Tohru was so happy to see him. "I've missed you so much Kyo, it seems like with all the planning for the wedding we haven't had anytime to ourselves," " I've missed you too, that's why I've planned a picnic tonight just for the two of us." Tohru threw her arms around Kyo and they kissed. "I can't wait," she replied. "Let me finished the dinner I've already started and Shigure and Yuki will have something to eat." While Tohru finished dinner, Kyo packed a romantic meal for their picnic. "Ok, you two, you're on your own tonight, Tohru and I are going on a picnic. "Oh wow, a picnic, can I go?" Shigure asked. "NO," said Kyo. "Just kidding, you two kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." "SHI-GU-RE. One of these days, I'm going to-" "Kyo, I'm ready," said Tohru. With Kyo getting stopped in the middle of his remark to Shigure, they left on their picnic.

They walked through the woods, holding hands and Kyo carrying the picnic basket. They had walked for a long time when Tohru asked Kyo where they were going. " We're almost there," he replied. They reached the top of a hill and there it was, a big, beautiful sakura tree standing tall and all alone in the meadow. "Oh Kyo, It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." "I was hoping you would like it." It had begun to get dark, but the sky was lit up by the moon and all the stars. They laid out the blanket and sat with arms around each other, neither of them saying a word, just enjoying the quiet and being a long together. "Tohru, I know you must be getting hungry." " I am a little, I was so busy today, I haven't had a chance to eat." Kyo began taking out the food he had brought, he had prepared bento boxes with all of Tohru's favorite foods. "This is delicious Kyo, thank you so much for doing this for us." "You don't have to thank me, I did it for us, I love you so much Tohru, I can't wait till we're married, I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you." "Now it's time for dessert," he went on to say. He pulled another box from the basket, it was filled with fresh strawberries and a can of whipped cream. They fed each other. "This has got to be the best night of my life," replied Tohru. Kyo agreed, and he saw that she had a little whipped cream around her lips, he leaned to her and kissed her, licking the cream off her lips. "It's getting late, I guess we better head back home, " Kyo said, hating to leaving. When they arrived home, Shigure was watching TV and Yuki was talking to Machi on the telephone. "Well, I see you too made it back ok, I think I'll turn in for the night," replied Shigure. Kyo walked Tohru to her bedroom door. They said how much they have enjoyed their night alone and they kissed goodnight.

Days passed and it was two days before the wedding, the guys were having Kyo's bachelor party and Uo, Hana and Kisa were having Tohru a surprise bridal shower. "Good morning everyone, Shigure said as he sat down to eat breakfast, "Hey Kyo, you ready for the party tonight?" "I'm as ready as I'll ever be but it better not be perverted Shigure." "Tohru, what have you got planned for tonight while we're having the party for Kyo?" "Uo invited me over to her house for dinner and then we may go see a movie." "Sounds like fun, maybe I should go with you instead," Shigure said with a smile on his face. " I know Kyo, 'Shigure, you pervert'," Shigure replied before Kyo could say anything. It was time for the party, Tohru kissed Kyo and told him to have fun and that she would wait up on him. The guys left to meet everyone at Hatori's. All the Sohmas were there. Kyo was especially happy to see Kazuma. "Well Kyo, you'll be a married man soon, I'm so proud of how much you've grown since the curse was broken," said Kazuma, "I was so afraid that the night I forced you to show Tohru your third form, that you would hate me, but I did it because I love you as my son and I knew by the look in Tohru's eyes when she would look at you that she loved you and would except you." "I could never hate you Shishou, you took me in when no one wanted me and in my heart, you are my father." The guys were having a nice time, while Tohru was arriving at Uo's. The house was very quiet when she got there, for a moment she wondered if Uo had forgotten she was coming, then all of a sudden the door opened and everyone yelled "SURPRISE". It was Uo, Hana, Kisa, Kagura, Rin, and Akito. Tohru was surprised, she had no idea they had planned a surprise shower for her. They had alot of fun, they did tease her a little about marrying Kyo. She got some nice gifts but the one the girls laughed so much about was the gift Hana had given her, everyone else had given her something for her home but Hana had given her a beautiful white silk nightie for her honeymoon night. "Hana, you were suppose to get Tohru a gift, not Kyo," Uo replied. They all laughed.

The party's ended and Tohru got home just as the boys arrived back. She told them about the surprise party in which they told her they knew all about it. "Let's see what they gave you," said Shigure. She showed them all the gifts except for the one from Hana. "This is a personal gift." Tohru said blushing. "Now I know I've got to see it, something naughty I bet," Shigure said. " Shut up Shigure," Kyo said turning red with anger, "we had a nice time tonight, don't spoil it." "I apologize Tohru, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Shigure said, still wondering what it was. Kyo again walked Tohru to her bedroom, something he had been doing since they got engaged. "Sorry about Shigure teasing you like that." "It's ok, I know he didn't mean any harm, I'm use to him joking around." "Let's forget about Shigure, how about showing me the gift Hana gave you?" "Oh no Kyo, I can't. it's a surprise for you, I'll let you see it after we're married." "Hmmm, now I'm as curious as Shigure, but I can wait." he said with a big, sweet smile. They laughed and kissed goodnight.

The next morning came fast, everyone was up early. Tohru had gotten up first and had breakfast waiting for the others. "Good morning Tohru, breakfast smells great." "Good morning and thank you Yuki." "Yes, it does," replies Shigure as he joins them. Kyo comes in, gives Tohru a kiss good morning and sits down to eat with the rest. "I've just got to say something," Shigure blurts out, "I don't know what Yuki and I will do when you're gone Tohru, we'll starve." "You know how to cook and you can always order out," Kyo answered back. "Shigure, you and Yuki will be fine," added Tohru. "Hello, anyone here?" shouted Uo. "We're in the kitchen, come join us"  
replied Tohru. "What are you doing here so early Yankee?" asked Kyo. "I'm here to take Tohru to Hana's, we're going to spend the night there." Why would Tohru want to spend the night away from here?" "Well orange top, in case you didn't know, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride the night before the wedding." Tohru takes Kyo's hand in hers and explains that she doesn't want to do anything to jinx their wedding and besides that, she and her friends have alot to do before the wedding tomorrow and after tonight, they won't ever have to spend a night apart again. Kyo hated the thought of Tohru not being there with him but he knew it's what Tohru wanted. After breakfast, Tohru went upstairs to get her suitcase, Kyo followed. "Tohru, I know it's only for one night but I'm going to miss you so much." "I'm going to miss you too, I hate us being apart and I kind of want to spend my last night before we got married here in the house that has become my home." Kyo took Tohru in his arms, hugged tighter than he ever has, kissing her. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." "I love you too Kyo." Tohru left with Uo and went to Hana's.

After Tohru left, Kyo got a little emotional, he went up on the roof to be alone and think about all the times he and Tohru had been up there together and to daydream about tomorrow, his wedding day. It was going to be the happiest day of his life. He remembered back to when he had the curse and thinking he could never have a happy life with Tohru, but that was all over now, the curse has been broken. "Feel like company" he heard someone say. It was Yuki. "Whatever" he replied. "I want to say something to you Kyo, we've been through alot over the years, we hated each almost all of our lives because of the curse." "I know we will probably never be real close but we can at least stand to be in the same room together now." Kyo just sat there letting Yuki say what he came up there to say. Yuki continued, Kyo, "you know how much Miss Honda means to me and all I want is for her to be happy and you have done that. I wish you and Miss Honda all the happiness in the world." Kyo stood up on the roof, looked at Yuki, was silent for a moment. "Yuki, you're right, I don't know if we can ever be real close, but I know how much Tohru cares for you and for her to care as much as she does, you've got have some good in you, and thank you for wishing us a happy marriage."

Tohru, Uo and Hana were sitting around in their pajamas talking about the wedding and how beautiful the ceremony was going to be. "I think it's great that you and Kyo decided to write your own wedding vows," said Uo and added she would have never thought orange top would be able to do it and that he has changed since being with Tohru." "Uo, don't you think it's time that you stopped calling that?" asked Hana. "He doesn't mind and I don't mind when he calls me Yankee, I could never get use to calling him Kyo no more than he could call me by my name." "That's true," said Tohru, "it would seem strange if they stopped now, but you must admit Uo, both you and Kyo used to hate it." " I know but it's different now, I actually like orange top." They all laughed and decided to change the subject. "Hana, I still can't believe you talked us into wearing black," replied Uo. "It's the style now, I've heard of people wearing black at weddings." Tohru agreed and said everything would be perfect and they better get some sleep, it would be morning soon."

The big day was finally here, the day Tohru and Kyo would become husband and wife. Uo, Hana and Tohru left to go to the Main House, that's where the girls were suppose to get dressed, the guys at Shigure's, and the wedding will take place in the Sohma garden. When they arrived, Kisa ran out to meet them. Uo, Hana and Kisa got dressed first, then Tohru. When Tohru walked into where the girls were, they all stood there speechless. "Oh Tohru, you look beautiful," said Hana. "Like a fairy princess" said Kisa. "Tohru, your mom would be so proud of you, you have grown into a beautiful, sweet and caring young woman'" replied Uo adding that she wished Tohru's mom should be there. "She is here with me, in my heart." All that they had left to do was Tohru's hair.

Kyo was running around Shigure's dressed and hollowing for the rest of them to get ready so they could leave. "Calm down Kyo," said Kazuma, "we have plenty of time." "I know but I have waited for this day for so long." Everyone finished dressing and they all headed for the Sohma garden. The guest were starting to arrive, Shigure and Yuki began seating everyone. Back in the Main house, Tohru heard a knock on her door, she was so excited when she opened it and it was her grandfather. "My sweet Tohru, you look just like your mom, she and your dad would be so proud of you." "Thank you grandfather, Since I can't have my father give me away, I couldn't have had anyone else but you, I love you grandfather." "I love you Tohru." "I hate to interrupt but it's time,'' said Uo, "you don't want to keep him waiting at the altar or do you?" she said with a little laugh.

When they reached the garden everyone had been seated and Kyo and Kazuma were standing at the alter with the minister. The music started playing and one by one Uo, Hana and Kisa walked down the aisle. Then they started playing Serenade and every head turned to see Tohru standing there with her grandfather beginning to walk down the aisle. Every eye was on Tohru, Kyo stood there watching, sparkles in his eyes and thinking to himself how beautiful Tohru looked and how lucky he was to be marrying her. When Tohru made it to Kyo's side, her grandfather released her hand and placed it in Kyo's. They stood there in silence just staring into each's eyes and then they said their vows. Tohru went first. "Kyo, when I lost my dad and then my mom, I was lost and never thought I would ever be happy again, my heart was empty but then you came into my life and now my heart is filled with love for you, I love you Kyo, I promise to love you forever and ever till death do us part." You could see Uo, Hana and some of the other guests crying with tears of joy. Now Kyo. Everyone could tell Kyo was choking up from the vows Tohru had just said. Kazuma put his hand on Kyo's shoulder to reassure him that he would be ok and that he could do this. "Tohru, when I first came back to Shigure's and saw that you were there, I know it seemed to you that I didn't want you there, but I did, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you but I knew we could never be together but here we are, we have been through alot together, some good and some really bad but we made it. You complete me, you are my life, Tohru, I love you, I promise to protect you, be by your side and love you till death do us part. They exchanged rings and then the minister said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." They kissed and the minister then said "I give Mr. and Mrs. Kyo and Tohru Sohma." Everyone went up to them to congratulate them. They then had a beautiful reception that ended with Kyo and Tohru slow dancing together. Their future together has just begun!!

A/N: Hope I didn't mess up, I started writting this morning and just couldn't stop till I finished. Please R&R 


End file.
